Story Ideas
by PEJP Bengtzone
Summary: Ideas to stories for other authors to adopt!


Total Drama Treasure Hunt

A/N: This chapter is a story idea, inspired by the old Hanna-Barbera cartoon series, Yogi's Treasure Hunt, with most of the roles being replaced by members of the Total Drama Crew.

Intro sequence!

A treasure chest appears, and then opens, by having Owen jump out, followed by Noah. Geoff, Izzy, and Chef then pop up out of the chest.

"_Hey, fellows, it's Total Drama Treasure Hunt!"_

Harold's head appears, with color-shifting background, and then it changes into a moving background, with Sierra, Cody, Trent, Eva, LeShawna and DJ running, while following Okido-hakase (Professor Samuel Oak).

Wario tosses a piece of explosives towards the running group, and turns his back towards them, while ducking alongside Waluigi. Unknown to them, LeShawna brings out a badminton racket, and hits the dynamite, which results in the dynamite return back to them, landing right in front of Wario and Waluigi, and explodes, sending them flying, while the DH(1) points at the place they ones stood, laughing Muttley-style, only to have Wario and Waluigi land on top of him, making him tipping and tapping with his fingers, out of annoyance.

"_It is Fun-Fun-Funtastic! Whoa!"_

"Totally Dramatic(2)" shifts from its "cruiser mode", and turns into its "plane mode", before taking off from the water.

"_FUN-Tastic!"_

The submarine "S.S. Wicked Diamond(3)" appears out of the water, following the "Totally Dramatics" across the aquatic surface. Inside it, Waluigi is checking the "Totally Dramatic", before pointing at DH, making Wario turns his head towards the dog, giving him a nod, makes DH face the control panel, while pressing a button. The submarine then launches itself towards the plane, in an attempt of ramming it, before the plane suddenly dived, making the submarine crash straight into the moon, with a minor explosion.

"_FUN-Tastic! Yow!"_

Waluigi and Wario are sitting on the moon's surface, near the crashed submarine, with DH standing next to them, while pointing and laughing at them. The entire plane crew (Chef, Owen, Noah, Izzy, Geoff, Trent, Sierra, with Cody wrapped up in a hug by her arms, LeShawna, Harold, DJ, and Eva) are standing, while staring at a big screen monitor, smiling for some reason.

"_Whenever there's a riddle, there's got to be a clue…"_

The big monitor shows Okido-hakase giving out instructions to the crew. The Wicked Diamond's periscope is looking inside the window.

"_And, wherever the treasure is, that is up to you!"_

The periscope then lower itself back down to the submarine, which now is in its jet-like "flight mode", only for the submarine to fly forwards, below the plane. Inside the submarine, Waluigi pulls up the lower part of the periscope, only to make a three-man High Five with Wario and DH. They then grin evilly with a smirk, and their eyes shut. The plane lands with its wheels brought out, having three terrain vehicles leave the plane through the cargo hatch. One of them is a jeep-like truck, driven by LeShawna, while Geoff, Owen, and Harold are riding it. Behind them is the submarine, now in its truck-wheeled "terrain mode", following them, while Waluigi is opening the submarine gap, sticking his head out of it.

Harold is now walking across a long path, pointing the flashlight towards the floor in front of him, while a mummy walks right behind him. The scene changes to Wario and Waluigi running from a giant cobra.

"_Going on a treasure hunt!"_

Inside the plane the crew, minus Chef, is looking out the windows. Then Cody, Geoff, Trent, and LeShawna, along with Sierra, who's carrying Cody, are running through a jungle, while followed by the ex-human, zombie-like beast Ezekiel.

"_Looking for some fun!"_

Two lines of crew member (right: Izzy, Leshawna, Harold, Sierra carrying Cody, and Owen. left: Geoff, Eva, Trent, DJ, and Noah.) are walking up the cargo hatch, followed by Ezekiel, right before it shuts, and the plane takes off, while the scene zooms out, revealed to be witnessed by Wario, Waluigi and DH through their submarine's monitor.

"_The gang's getting ready, so get onboard! We're going to make the trip! Wow!"_

LeShawna and Geoff are going through the map, while Sierra and Cody are watching them. Noah and Owen is checking out a tomb, where Noah opens a coffin, and out comes Vamdemon (Myotismon), causing Noah to jump into Owen's arms, while both of gets scared by Vamdemon's appearance.

"_Looking treasure in the strangest place!"_

Harold pulls out a magnifier, as he, DJ, and Trent checks out some hieroglyphs on a wall in ruin. Then Owen's smiling face appears, followed by Cody, Sierra, LeShawna and Geoff stretches their arms, until the monitor with Okido-hakase's face appears, while he gives instructions to the crew, who are looking at the monitor. A picture of a self-solving jigsaw puzzle appears.

"_The riddles and mysteries are funtastic! Going for a riddle, going to get a clue! Put it altogether is up to you!"_

Owen and Noah appears, running, with Owen carrying a treasure chest over his left shoulder, while Wario and Waluigi runs behind them, with Waluigi wielding a big sledgehammer, which he slams on Owen's head, off-screen. Wario and Waluigi then run back the other way, while followed by an "angry mob", made up of Chef, Trent, Harold, Noah, and Geoff. Izzy then appears, swinging by a rope, Tarzan-style, with her legs stretched out, down at them, from right in front of them. Wario and Waluigi, along with the "mob", stops, as Izzy crashes into them

"_Funtastic treasure hunt! It's fun-fun-fun-tastic!"_

A picture of the crew appears, with Sierra hugging Cody, Wario, Waluigi and DH watching them from the left, and Ezekiel watching them from the right, while Okido-hakase appears on a wide screen TV in the background, smiling.

End of intro sequence!

(1) The Laughing Dog from the classic NES game, Duck Hunt.

(2) The Total Drama Jumbo Jet from Total Drama World Tour, being rebuilt, and reconstructed, to work as an oversized yacht, while in cruiser mode, and serve its original purpose to bring the travelers across the world, when in plane mode.

(3) Think of it as a modified version of the TR Gyarados submarine from the Pokémon anime, with the Gyarados face being replaced with the head of the purple, dragon-themed Imagin Ryuutaros from Kamen Rider Den-O, but without the headset, and the braided ponytail.


End file.
